1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a hybrid differential envelope detector and full-wave rectifier, and more particularly, to a low-power and low-area hybrid differential envelope detector and full-wave rectifier.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electronic systems used in the fields of wireless communication (e.g. cellular radio integrated circuits, etc.), wired communication (e.g., serial links, display adapters, etc.) and biomedical systems (e.g., medical imaging integrated circuits, etc.), there is a need to extract a rectified amplitude or an envelope of an electronic signal. Such an extracted version of a signal may then be used to bias an electronic circuit that conditions the signal. Such rectification or envelope detection can be used to adaptively bias signal processing circuits or can be used as a signal strength indicator that can be utilized for event-based triggering of certain systems.
Conventionally, a rectification circuit and an envelope detection circuit are two separate circuits having two different circuit designs, where one circuit performs rectification while the other circuit performs envelope detection. Conventional circuits do not provide a single circuit that can perform both rectification and envelope detection. In addition, rectification circuits and envelope detection circuits receive a single-ended input and provide a single-ended output voltage.